Second Chances: Sequel!-Slowly Updated:On Hold
by Mz. Bellahater
Summary: Summary Inside! Winner of the Poll!
1. Author's Notes:Just To let you'll Know!

The Winner of the Poll!

 **Second Changes: Sequel!** , is about Billy and Charles and Jacob and Edward and the Pack growing up and raising the kids, the new members of Jake's pack. This the last book to the 'Second Changes' series. I hope that you all like this Sequel. I have been up thinking and dreaming about how to make this work. Bella **WILL NOT** be in this story, but some other people will be in the story to get her revenge. Billy is still able to shift. He is the Elder Werewolf and **IS NOT** part of Jake's pack. He is part of the Elders, who help Jake and Edward run the pack.

 **JOBS OF THE** **CHARACTERS**

Billy is an owner of a Repair Shop, Charlie is the Head Chief of the Police Force, Edward is a High School Music Teacher, Jake is High School Football Couch, Alice is a Fashion Designer, Rosalie is a Model, Paul works in Billy's Repair Shop, Seth, Jasper and Leah are College Students, Sam works in Billy's Repair Shop too and Emmett is also a High School Football Couch.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I'm writing this Author Note's, so that you all can understand what is going to happen in the Sequel. I don't want to get Reviews asking all kind of questions about what will happen. I hope you all read this chapter and that this helps you all understand where I am going in this Sequel!

MzBellahater OUT!

Summary: Edward and Jake are raising their twins together and it seems that everything is going good for them, but never say never. Charles and Billy are happy with their kids. They are grown now and are living life and facing its problems, but there's someone in the Shadow and he wants revenges, on who you will have to read to find out.

* * *

Just To Let You Know...

Renesmee-Bella's Mother

James-Renesmee's Mate/Charlie's ex best friend

Nessie-James and Renesmee's Child

Victoria-Bella's Mate

Katherine: Victoria and Bella's Child

Sarah-Billy's Wife and Jake's Mother

* * *

 **Couples**

Sam and Emmett:Child: Ethan is now 5 years almost 6 years old

Alice and Leah:Child: NONE

Paul and Rosalie:Child: Deonuis is now 5 years old

Jasper and Seth: Child:NONE, so far.

Billy and Charlie: Children: 5 kids-genes:3 boys and 2 girls: Jonathan, Ephraim, Anthony, Raven and Jordan

Edward and Jake:Children: 2 kids-genes:boy and girl: Lillianna and Mason

* * *

 **Powers:Vampire's Sides**

Lillianna: See into future and past

Mason: Visit the past and future

Deonuis: Teloportation (jump from one place to another)

Jonathan: Shield (Block another vampire's Gifts)

Ephraim: Move objects with his mind

Anthony: Super Strength

Raven: Can disappear and re-appear

Jordan: Run super fast

* * *

One Last Thing...

The Denali Cover will be in this story as well. They will come in the '10 Years Later' Chapter. In these chapters, at first Charlie and Tanya, do not get alone. To understand, you have to read the story. Irina and Laurent are still together. Irina and Laurent have a two children together, name Alexandria and Micheal. One is 3 and the other is 1 years old. Kate is single, for now at least. Carmen and Eleazar are still together and they have a child together name Emily. She is 2 years old.

* * *

The First Chapter of, "Second Changes:Sequel," will be post after I finish, "Real Love," and add two more chapters to,"The thing about falling in Love"Revised." I hope that you all like this Author's Note and that this note help you understand what will be in the Sequel.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Winner of the Poll!**

 **Summary: Edward and Jake are raising their twins together and it seems that everything is going good for them, but never say never. Charles and Billy are happy with their kids. They are grown now and are living life and facing its problems, but there's someone in the Shadow and he wants revenges, on who you will have to read to find out.**

* * *

 **~1 Years Later~**

Charlie sighed as he rock both of his baby girls to sleep. They may had been only 2 years old and look like they were 5 years old, but they act like they were 2 months. Charlie was soooo tried. Him and Billy didn't get much sleep and they were always arguing. Charlie was sexually annoyed. He needed Billy to fuck him senseless and he was so glad that Carlisle and Esme agreed to watch the 5, 2 years old hybrids.

He sighed as they two girls were finally asleep. The boys had went to sleep hours ago. Billy was outside on their land, putting the finishing touches on their new home.

Yes, after making Billy finally see that their 3 bedroom house, was too small for their 5 hybrids children and them as well and if Billy wanted to have more kids than, he better make more room.

Charlie put the girls down and walk outside to find Billy waving goodbye to the construction workers and telling them to spend their check wisely. Charlie came up behind Billy and wrap his arms around his waist. Billy smiled when he felt Charlie's strong, but not as strong as Billy's, arms around his waist. Billy was glad that Carlisle and Esme were on there way right now to get his 5 little brats hybrids children. Billy loved his children, but they made it so fucking hard for him and Charlie. They both were sexually frustrated and they needed to to fuck each other senseless and Billy would do anything to get that alone time.

"How ours brats?" Billy ask Charlie. Charlie rolled his eyes at his husband.

"Yes, our brats are asleep." Charlie said back. They both smiled when they heard and finally saw their friends, Carlisle and Esme, coming to get the 5 brats.

They pulled up and got out. They both smiled at their friends.

"Good to see you two. And thanks again for taking the hybrids. We really need a break..." Billy said

"And if Billy really does want to have more kids, then we don't need the our hybrids running into our room during sex." Charlie said finishing Billy's sentence.

Billy, Carlisle and Esme were shock when Charlie said that. They all were shocked when they found out what Charlie's powers.

Billy really didn't care and right there all Billy wanted to do was throw Charlie over his shoulder and fuck him over and over and over until he couldn't think straight.

Billy turned to Carlisle and Esme and Carlisle could see in Billy's eyes that they needed to get the kids and leave.

Carlisle smiled at his friends and him and Esme grabbed the kids, put them in their car and wave goodbye to their friends.

Esme laugh as they drove away. Carlisle look at his wife, confused. "What so funny?" Carlisle ask his wife.

Esme sighed as she answered Carlisle. "Nothing, nothing at all. And I thought Jake and Edward we sex crazy, but Billy and Charlie beat them by." Esme said to Carlisle. Carlisle laugh himself at the funny thought.

They both drove home with the 5 hybrids in the back, who stayed asleep the who ride there and half way through the night.

* * *

~At Billy and Charlie's New House~

Charlie moaned out as Billy rubbed his back, releasing tense in Charlie's back. They both were in their personal bathroom taking a much needed bath.

"I like the bathroom, babe." Charlie said to Billy.

The bathroom was a dark shade of blue. It had a 2 sink bathroom counter top, a large mirror that laid right in the middle of their bathroom, with a glass door shower and Jacuzzi bathtub.

"Thanks babe. I knew that you would like this." Billy said as his hands moved from Charlie's back to his ass. Charlie moaned out as Billy started finger him. Billy smirk at his husband as he heard Charlie gasp out in pleasure.

"Billy... bedroom...NOW!" Charlie gasp out. Billy smirk at his husband as he stand up, pick Charlie up and walk to their new bedroom.

The bedroom was painted black. The bed frame, dressers, night stands, and lambs were also black too. The bed sheets, were red, so were the pillows and the so was the mirror.

Billy grab two towels and threw them on their bed. He then threw Charlie on the bed and climb up on top of Charlie and smirk at his husband.

Billy smirk at Charlie and bit his lips. "Ready to not be able to move for the next day or two, babe?" Billy ask Charlie. Charlie moaned out as Billy said that. Billy grab Charlie by his hair and kiss his husband.

Billy was going to make sure that Charlie remembers that tonight.

* * *

~2 Days later~

Billy gasp as Charlie suck him dry. Billy groaned as he heard Carlisle and Esme parked their car and help the 5 kids out. Charlie got up, cleaned himself up and smirk at Billy as he walk downstairs to open the door and be tackled by their children. Carlisle and Esme walk inside, closing the door behind them and watch the 5 play with their mother.

"Hey, that was not cool, Charlie." Billy said as he walk down the stairs to see his 5 children on top of Charlie.

"DADDY!" The 5 children said as they ran over to Billy. Billy played with his children. Charlie got up and walk over to the kitchen, to make the kids breakfast.

"How were they?" Charlie ask Esme and Carlisle. Both smiled at their friends as they told him that the 5 were nice, sweet and brat-like, but Charlie and Billy expected the last one.

Charlie decided to make them some grilled cheeses w/ blood soup and french fries on the side. He place the lunch on the table and grab their juice boxes and waited until the kids smelled their lunch.

The boys were on Billy's legs, while the girls were on Billy's back. They were trying to bring Billy down. The girls stop when they smelled their lunch.

"LUNCH!" All 5 yelled out as they ran to the kitchen to see their lunch on the table. Esme and Carlisle smiled at the 5 as they wave goodbye and left the 5 to eat lunch.

"Thank you Mommy!" The 5 said together as they ate their food. Billy walk into the kitchen and wrap his arms his husband.

"Love you." Billy said grabbing a grilled cheese and stuffing it in his mouth.

Charlie rolled his eyes at his husband. "Love you too." Charlie said as he drank a cup of -O blood.

* * *

 **There goes Chapter 1! Next Chapter will force on Jake and Edward and them raising their children. And if you wondering about when and where the drama will come it will come in after the 10 years later mark!**


	3. Chapter 2

Enjoy! Please Review!

* * *

 **~1 Years Later~**

Edward smiled at his twins. They were asleep on Jake's chest.

He sighed as he walk into the kitchen to start dinner for Jake and the kids.

It maybe only a year, but both his daughter and son, Lillianna and Mason, were smart children. They had already master their powers. Lillianna had the gift of see into future and past like Alice, but she with her, they didn't change, they stayed the same all the time.

Lillianna had Edward's light brown hair with Jake's brown eyes. She loved playing in the woods with Jake and the pack and Edward know once she shifts, she will always be in the woods with the pack.

Mason, on the other hand, loved being in the house, cooking with Esme, and loved helping Rosalie fix cars. Mason had the gift of visit the past and future. He could take you to a certain point in time and let you re-live it.

Mason had Jake's dark brown/blackish hair with Edward's eyes. He wasn't really about the pack, but loved to go to the woods with Jake and the pack. When he did shift, he would be in the woods, but only with the pack.

Edward smiled as he rubbed his belly. Yeah, him and Jake were expecting another kid. They were happy that they were making their family bigger and bigger.

Edward took out the chicken wings and seasoned them quickly. He mashed the potatoes to perfection and quickly toss the salad. I grab a beer for Jake and some O negative for the twins.

Edward smiled when he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"How was you guys nap?"Edward ask Jacob. Jacob smiles as he rubbed Edward's belly.

"It was good. How are you and Mary Anna?" Jake ask Edward. Edward shake his head yes and Jake smiled at his little family.

Lillianna and Mason walk into the kitchen and smiled.

"FOOD!" The twins said as they ran to the kitchen table and sat down and started eating.

Jake and Edward look at their children and started laughing.

Their lives were perfect and nothing could change that...

Or could it?

* * *

~3 Months Later~

"It's Christmas! It's going to be awesome! Big Brother, what are you getting me?" Jonathan ask Jake. Jake smiled at his little brother as he ask him what he was getting for Christmas.

It's been 3 months and Edward and Jake are doing good. Edward's pregnancy was going good, Lillianna and Mason couldn't wait to be big brother and sister to Mary Anna and both Edward and Jake's were doing good with their school careers and work careers.

"Okay, everyone! Meeting in the Living Room!" Esme yelled out. Jake help Edward up as they all walk to the Living Room.

Everyone was in the Living Room. The kids were dress in their PJs, ready to go to sleep, well all but Lillianna and Mason.

* * *

~Up Stairs~

"Are you sure, Lilly? Maybe she will live." Mason said with tears falling from his eyes.

Lillianna shakes her head no at her brother. "No, Mary Anna dies and it makes Mommy and Daddy very sad. We need to find away to not make them so sad once it happens." Lillianna said whipping her face off.

Mason did the same thing. "How about you look into the future and see what happen a month after Mary Anna's death? If bad, we go to 2 months and so on, until something good happens. And..." Mason said as Esme called them to the Living Room.

"And then what? What can we do? We... No way! If we do that Mommy and Daddy will be very angry when they find out! We haven't even told them about us visiting Aunty Bella, before Daddy killed her." Lillianna said back to Mason.

Mason rolled his eyes at his sister. "But, if we do go back in time and change things to make Mommy and Daddy happy again, then we did a good thing! Lilly, think about it. Mommy, Daddy, you, me and a little brother or sister, completing our family! Everything will work out in our favor and if it doesn't you can kick my ass and I give you $100 dollars." Mason said to Lillianna trying to get her to agree.

Lillianna knew that doing this would end wrong, but she wanted that perfect family like everyone else got.

Lillianna sighed. "You totally own me $100 in the near future, idiot. Lets do this, for Mommy and Daddy." Lillianna said, knowing that this action would start something they would never be ready for.

* * *

"Jake, I love this! OMG, this is so amazing! Mary Anna, Lillianna and Mason will love this picture!" Edward said as he look at the family painting Leah had painted for them.

It had a pregnant Edward, A smiling Jake and a silly and sleepy Lillianna and Mason in it.

"I know that you would love it. Hey, by the way, where the hell is Lillianna and Mason?" Jake said as Lillianna and Mason enter the Living room, looking sad.

Jake and Edward look at their twins, with worry in their eyes.

"What's wrong guys?" Jake ask them.

Lillianna look at Mason and Mason look at Lillianna as they both answered their parents.

"We're sorry for your lose, Mommy and Daddy. Mary Anna will be miss." The twins said.

This made everyone in the Living Room confused, but when Edward drop to the floor, holding his stomach, they knew that something big was going to happen.

"Oh, God! She's coming!" Edward yelled out.

"What!? She isn't due until next month! Why the hell is she here so damn early?!" Jake yelled out as him and Carlisle quickly moved Edward to their indoor hospital.

"Okay, Kids, upstairs!" Esme yelled out to the kids.

* * *

~The Kitchen~

The kids ran upstairs, while Lillianna and Mason grab their cousins, Deonuis and Jordan.

"What? Grandma Esme told us to go upstairs." Deonuis said to his cousins.

Lillianna rolled her eyes as Mason answered him. "We know what Grandma Esme said, but we also know what will happen once our Mommy gives birth." Mason said to Deonuis.

"Really? I heard from Mommy, that he is having a girl. I can't..." Deonuis said before Lillianna told him what was going to happen next.

"The baby is going to die, you idiot!" Lillianna screamed out.

Deonuis went still. He look at Mason and knew, by the look on his face, that it was true.

Mary Anna was going to died tonight.

"So what the hell do you guys want then?" Deonuis ask looking down on the floor.

"We need you to help us, me, Mason and Jordan, replace Mary Anna and with our future sister." Lillianna said.

Deonuis look confused as they talk and explain things.

"So, we're going to make Grandpa Carlisle, Uncle Jake and Uncle Edward believe that he is pregnant with twins, but Grandpa Carlisle couldn't see the other girl in Uncle Edward's belly. Then when Mary Anna is pronounce dead, we knock out Grandpa Carlisle, Uncle Jake and Uncle Edward and put the new baby there. Then when they wake up, we will, Lillianna and Mason, will be in there playing with the new baby and they will explain that Uncle Edward had another baby and that we named her, Katherine, which is her name." Jordan said to summarize everything that Lillianna and Mason had told Deonuis.

Lillianna, Mason and Deonuis shake their heads yes as they put their plan into attack.

* * *

Edward smiled down at his daughter, his only twin daughter now, that mary Anna was gone.

He couldn't believe that him, Jake and Carlisle pass out after the horrible birth of Mary Anna.

Edward and Jake were sad about the still born, but Katherine was the most special girl they ever seen.

Katherine had gotten most of her looks from Edward's biological mother. Katherine had her reddish/purple hair, but Jake's warm, puppy dog's brown eyes.

Edward was happy that he got his family, even if he was missing one kid.

Edward look at Lillianna and Mason. He had a feeling that they were hiding something. Edward would find out what that something was soon.

* * *

Victoria growled as she couldn't find that damn brat that her and her mate had made one night.

Because of her mate being stupid, she is dead and Victoria force to raise a child she never fucking wanted.

Victoria sighed. She just fucking gave birth to the damn kid and she is gone.

Shit, Victoria didn't really care about the damn kid. All she cared about is bring down Cullen, Black and Swam's Families.

She was going to make them pay for killing her mate.

* * *

Chapter 2 people! Yup, things are getting interesting.

Victoria and Bella...

Their daughter, Katherine...

Edward and Jake have Katherine...

Lillianna and Mason bring Katherine to their parents...

Who plan is this? What will happen next?

Chapter 3 is next.

Next Chapter is about Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie and Paul, Alice and Leah, and Jasper and Seth. They all will be in one chapter, so it will be **very, very long**.


	4. AN

So guys, sorry to dot his to y'all, but I need a break. So, this is what going on with me and school right now.

Two projects Due November 24th. (Right Before **THANKSGIVING!** )

3 Finals around December. (Dec. 10th is the last day of this Semester.)

Final Speech for speech class, outline, correction on the outline Due November 24th. (My Professors sure do love me. :( **NOT!** )

So, you guys can see that I'm way too busy right now and trying to do this work and write y'all these Fanfictions/Stories are getting kind of hard and lease don't forget that I need to sleep!

(I am tried as hell, now a day! :( :( :( :( **HELP ME!** )

So I'm putting all my incomplete Fanfiction **ON HOLD UNTIL 2016!**

* * *

I know y'all mad right now, so I will do this for y'all. Chill out and hear me out on this one.

*I will published Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year Eve One-Shots Fanfiction... **BY REQUEST ONLY!** The first 3 people that inbox me, with their idea, will have their story published. Please send these requests by **NOVEMBER 24th!**

That is all. Hope to see y'all in 2016!

MzBellaHater OUT!


	5. Chapter 3

Enjoy! Please Review!

* * *

 **~1 Years Later~**

~Sam and Emmett~

"Ethan! Stop running in this house!" Emmett yelled at his son. Today was Ethan's 6th birthday and Emmett was piss that Sam had left him at home, by himself, with the pack children!

"I better get something after dealing with all these damn kids." Emmett muttered to himself as one of Ethan's friends ran into a wall, making one of their vases fall to the ground.

"STOP FUCKING RUNNING IN MY HOUSE!" Emmett yelled at the kids.

The kids stop, look at Emmett and ran outside to the back, where the party was at.

The door open to show Sam with a smirk on his face.

Emmett look at Sam with angry in his eyes. Sam smiled at Emmett, but he could tell it wasn't working.

Emmett pointed at Sam with a evil smile on his face.

"I hope you enjoy taking care of the kids by yourself! See my around Cake and Ice Cream!"Emmett yelled at his husband as he went upstairs to take well needed nap.

-6 Hours Later-

Sam was so never letting Ethan have a party at their house ever again! This house is so damn messy! He didn't think that a group of about 12, 5-6 years old could do so much damage!, and since Emmett wanted to act like a damn baby, he had to clean the whole fucking house up, by his damn self!

Sam sighs as he finally put Ethan to sleep. The kid was hook off ice cream, cake, candy, ribs, hot dogs, chill fries and so much more! Sam walk over to his room to find Emmett asleep. Sam got in the bed and wrap his arms around Emmett's waist.

"Nite, babe." Emmett told Sam. Sam smiled at Emmett.

"Nite, too babe." Sam said as he fell asleep.

* * *

~Alice and Leah~

Alice rubbed her forehead as she tried her hardest to force on this new design she had to do for work. Leah was at school, so Alice couldn't understand why she couldn't fucking force.

"Maybe you can't force because you know you're pregnant." Rosalie said as she walk in with her son, Deonuis. Alice rolled her eyes at Rosalie as she handed Deonuis a coloring book and crayons.

"For the last time Rosa, I'm not pregnant and anyway me and Leah are waiting until after she finish school to have kids." Alice said, knowing that she couldn't be pregnant.

Well, shit maybe she could be pregnant. Her and Leah have been fucking like rabbits lately and Leah is doing her job in the bedroom. And she has been feeling sick lately and she has been hiding it from Leah too. She knows Leah will make her go straight to Carlisle .

"Yes, you are and you know it! Just tell Leah! You know..." Rosalie said as the front door close and Leah walk into the living room to find the three.

"Tell me what?" Leah said as she place her book bag on the floor.

"Aunty Leah!" Deonuis yelled out as he ran into Leah's arm and let Leah throw him in the air to catch him before he fell to the floor.

Rosalie eyes went wide. "This is where Paul gets that stupid throw in the air shit from! Stop throwing him the air like he is damn doll!" Rosalie yelled out at Leah. Leah laugh as she stop and sat down next to Alice.

Alice didn't know of she should tell Leah or not.

-39 minutes later-

"We're going to see Carlisle now! You should have been told me that you were feeling sick. Damn Alice, why you got to be so damn hard headed?" Leah ask Alice.

Rosalie and Deonuis had left when Alice ran to the bathroom to throw up. Rosalie knew this was going to happen.

~At Carlisle and Esme's house~

"Alice you are about 3 weeks pregnant." Carlisle said to his youngest daughter.

Leah thanks Carlisle and Esme and said goodbye to them. They got in their car and Leah started driving.

Alice turned to Leah and place one of her hands on her stomach. "We love you." Alice said. Leah couldn't help, but smirk.

"I love y'all too."

* * *

~ Paul and Rosalie~

"What do you think we should make for dinner?" Rosalie ask her son, Deonuis as they look through their freezer.

Paul was still at work at Billy's Repair Shop and today was his birthday too and Rosa and Deonuis want to surprise him.

Deonuis look his mom and then their freezer and smiled when he saw his daddy's favorite thing to eat.

"RIBS! Ribs and your chicken casserole!" Deonuis yelled out and Rosalie smile at her son. Yup, no one couldn't say that this was Paul's son. They look alike, act like and ate alike.

"Okay, sweetheart. What about desert?" Rosalie ask her son. Deonuis started to think about what they should have.

"Ice cream!" Rosalie said smiled at her as she started making Paul dinner.

"Go wash up, D!" Rosalie yelled out to her son. She could hear him upstairs washing up.

-1 hour later-

Paul walk into his house and smiled when he smelled the food Rosalie cook. He knew she made dinner special for him because it is his birthday.

He walk into the kitchen to see his wife and son waiting for him.

"Daddy!" Deonuis yelled out as he jump into his daddy's arms.

Paul threw his son in the air as Rosalie came out with a little box in her hand. Paul put Deonuis and walk over to Rosalie.

"Happy birthday baby." Rosalie said as she gave him the little box. Paul raised his right eyebrow as he open the box to find a pregnancy test...and it was...

positive...

Paul wrap his arms around Rosalie as Deonuis ran over and hug his parents's legs.

Paul look down at his son. "You ready to be a big brother?"

Deonuis's eyes went wide. "YES!"

The two laugh at their son.

~Jasper and Seth~

Seth gasp as Jasper pulled out of him. Both were at home, the Cullen's home, after being at school, study their asses off.

They had one more month until they graduated and were done with school and finally got the Cullen's house.

Seth got up and grab his boxers and a big t-shirt.

"Where are you going?" Jasper ask Seth.

Seth smirk at his lover. "To get something to eat. Be right back." Seth said as he walk downstairs to find his Esme bend over with Carlisle behind her.

"M eyes! My eyes! All I wanted was a sandwich!" Seth said covering his eyes and smelling himself upstairs to Jasper and his room.

-Downstairs w/Carlisle and Esme-

"How long until I can fuck you with out being interrupted?" Carlisle ask Esme as she made Seth's sandwich.

Esme smirk at her husband. She knew that his was sexually annoyed. Seth and Jasper were the last two to leave their nest and in one month they would be gone and Carlisle and Esme were ready.

"One Month." Esme said as she knock on Jasper and Seth's door. Jasper open the door and took the sandwich.

"Tell Seth we're sorry." Esme said as her and her husband walk to their room.

One more Month was going to be long and Carlisle could tell.

-One Month Later-

Sam and Emmett, Alice, Paul and Rosalie, Billy and Charlie, and Edward and Jake and the kids clap as Seth, Jasper and Leah walk across the stage, finally graduation from college.

Esme turned to Carlisle and smirk. "Finally you get to fuck me in everyone of our room in our big old house now." Esme said with a smirk.

Carlisle laugh. He would no longer has blue balls.

* * *

Next Chapter: 5 years later! Lets the drama begin!

Please Review!


	6. Author's Notes:Must Read!

**Hello everyone!**

Due to me being

1) Busy as hell with school,

2) Trying to find a damn job in Chicago,

3) Dealing with friends and family and their issues

4) Not having any kind of money to get my damn hair done.

I have decided that I will not be writing any new stories and I will only force on the stories **_I haven't finish on my page._**

I have 6 stories to complete, so no new stories until 2017!

Again, I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry, but it is what it is.

* * *

Here is my little schedule for updating.

1) Friday, March 11 at 11:59 pm

2) Saturday, March 12 at 11 pm

3) Sunday, March 13 at 10:30 pm

4) Friday, April 8 at 11:59 pm

5) Saturday, April 9 at 11 pm

6) Sunday, April 10 at 11:59 pm

 **I will not be updating at all during March 28 to April 3. This is my Spring Break week and I will not be in Chicago, I will be in Florida, so just to let y'all know I will be MIA.**

 ** _I also will not be be taking any story requests. I'm seriously sorry guys, but this has to happen, so I can get my damn life back. I hope y'all will still continue to read my story and please keep leaving reviews!_**

 **-MzBellahater**


	7. Chapter 4

Enjoy! Please Review!

* * *

Edward smiled at Katherine, his baby girl. She made him remember his life before he was turned. His little girl, made him happy that his mother gave him a **Second Chance** at life. Katherine was running around and playing with the flowers and the butterflies in the Meadow. Today, we would find out if the twins and Katherine were vampires, werewolves or hybrids.

Edward laugh as the twins started ticking Katherine.

The twins smiled as their plan was still working and they still haven't got in troblem yet. They knew that they would have to tell their parents sooner or later, but until then, they were going to keep their plan going.

* * *

"James, this isn't a good idea. You should just leave them alone. Billy and Charlie did nothing to you." Bella said to James as they watch Billy, Charlie and their five kids, Jonathan, Ephraim, Anthony, Raven and Jordan.

James growled and rolled his eyes at Bella. She was trying to stop him from his revenge plan against Billy and Charlie.

"Just because Victoria beated the shit out of you for 2 years, doesn't mean I am going to let them get away with the death of my mate, your fucking mother!" James yelled out at Bella.

Bella growled at James, something she didn't think she could still do. She knew that he didn't just throw her and Victoria's abuse-full relationship back at her. Bella shot up and slap James across the face.

"The same mother that left me for dead and left you for my father, Charlie! She never loved you! She always wanted my father and only my father! She never loved you, shit she never loved me and because of her, **I AM TURNING HUMAN!** " Bella yelled out at James.

Bella was turning human. When the Cullen's and the Pack killed her the first time, she was pregnant. Her daughter, Katherine, keep her alive, made her human. Now she is slowly dying and it was because her mother wanted someone she once had.

James growled at Bella as he shot up and wrap his hands around Bella's neck. James smirk at Bella as the color in her face disappeared.

"When you die, I will fucking dance on your grave, as well as rape your daughter. Victoria, she knows. I told her about your child and she was piss. You are too fucking spoiled and when you are finally gone, I will be happy 'cause then I will have the Cullen's and the Pack to my damn self." James said as he drop Bella to the floor and walk away to go watch Billy and Charlie and their happy family.

* * *

Bella walk towards the Cullen's main house. She knew that they had her daughter, Katherine, and that she was happy with them. She wasn't going to take Katherine away from them. Bella knew that she was going to die soon, so she would leave Katherine with them.

Bella wanted to see her one more time and just tell her that she loved her and that she would watch over her, forever.

Her daughter was playing in the field of flowers and butterflies, a Meadow. She look beautiful and happy.

'That's all I ever wanted for her.' Bella thought as her daughter look over at her and smiled.

This was Bella's **Second Chance** and she was going to make it matter.

Bella smiled and wave goodbye to Katherine as she walk away from the Cullen's main house. Bella because she was human now, didn't smell her, but Victoria smelled her. Victoria grab Bella and smirk at Bella. Bella was in deep shit now.

* * *

Victoria growled as she wrap her hands around, her not dead mate, Bella's neck. She was happy, surprised and piss the fuck off at Bella's return.

Surprised: Bella was burned by the Cullen's and the Pack.

Happy: Victoria had her old sexy toy and punching bag back.

Piss the Fuck off: Bella gave away their fucking daughter to the CULLEN'S and the PACK!

Victoria look at Bella, really look at Bella and when she saw that her once purple eyes were now replaced with deep brown eyes. Victoria released Bella and let her drop to the ground. Bella sighed as her body hit the floor. She could finally breath again.

Victoria look at Bella with confusion in her red eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Victoria ask Bella.

Bella look at Victoria. "I'm dying." Bella said to Victoria, who for some strange reason sad. She couldn't lose her mate! She loved Bella even thought she punch, slap and rape her, she love Bella!

Hell no!

"What the hell you mean, you're dying!? We're fucking vampires! We're perfect! How in the hell are you dying!? You look like you're turning..." Victoria said before Bella interrupted her.

"I"m turning human. Once I am human, I will die. I can't be brought back...I'm sorry." Bella said to Victoria. Victoria growled as she grab Bella by her hair and smirk.

'Turning human...NO! I will make sure that I will always have my fucking sex slave with me...FOREVER!' Victoria thought as she sinked (wrong spelling, don't know) her teeth into Bella's neck.

Bella screamed out as Victoria tried to save her. Bella lied when she said that she couldn't be turned again, but it was too later and Victoria was just going to kill her before the sickness did. Bella closed her eyes and pictures Katherine, her daughter. She was going to give her daughter all the time it took before Victoria came and started a war. She was going to help her daughter and father.

Victoria drop Bella, hoping she would wake up, but she didn't.

"Damn!" Voctoria yelled out. Victoria groaned as she cough up blood. Victoria screamed out to her maid as she fell to the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell did Bella's blood do to me?" Victoria said to herself as she fell in to a deep sleep.

Victoria's maid walk in and screamed when she saw Victoria on the floor as well as Bella, Victoria's wife. She grab a phone, she dial a number and they pick up.

"Sir Aron, Victoria and Bella are dead."

* * *

James gasp at Charlie's beauty. James wanted Charlie, but he wanted revenge on the death of his mate.

And if he had to hurt Charlie and Billy's kids, then so be it.

~15 Minutes later~

Charlie sighed when he heard nothing breaking. Charlie had just woke up from his nap and sighed in happiness when he heard nothing breaking.

He stop when heard...nothing. He didn't even hear his annoying children.

"Kids, where are you?" Charlie ask through their family mind link.

At first, Charlie got to responds, but stop when he heard Raven and Jordan scream out in the link.

"Daddy, he hurting us! Daddy he took us away from you!" raven and Jordan said through the link.

Charlie jump up and tried to located his children, but he couldn't, but he knew who took them.

"JAMES!" Charlie said as she dialed Billy's phone.

Billy, Jake and Edward were training the new pack members. Billy needed a break from Charlie and the kids. The kids were driving him crazy and Charlie was being mean.

Billy groaned when he heard his phone ring. He knew it had to be Charlie. He answered even when he didn't want to.

"Yeah, babe..." Billy said before Charlie interrupted him.

"JAMES! James have the kids! He kidnap them!" Charlie said as Billy drop his phone and turned to his son and son-in-law.

* * *

Next Chapter: Billy versus James, Discovering Katherine's powers and what the hell happen to Victoria?

Updated August 1st!


End file.
